1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for synchronization of data between an electronic computing mobile device and an electronic computing dockstation.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
One emerging area of software is in the unique merging of the functions between mobile devices and a dockstation to leverage the capabilities of both when docked together. When docked together, the display of a mobile device may be used by the combined system for the display of data processed by the dockstation and the dockstation may be linked to the processing resources of the mobile device for parallel processing. To effectively utilize all of the capabilities of the combined system, however, the combined system may require synchronization of data between the mobile device and the dockstation.